El amor es sólo para los idiotas
by PukitChan
Summary: Andrew Kirke, luego de ser humillado por su desastroso desempeño en el quidditch, pasa sus días sentado sobre esa escalera. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que ese lugar, era donde los idiotas encontraban su camino.


**Houston, tenemos un problema, Harry Potter sigue siendo de J.K. Rowling y yo sólo soy una pobre loca que parodia frases famosas.**

**Título: **El amor es sólo para los idiotas.

**Beta: **FanFiker-FanFinal

**Advertencias:** **Slash. **Esta historia hace referencia a una relación homosexual de una pareja **poco convencional**. Hablo en serio. Puede que algunas personas les desagrade (incluso si son seguidoras propias del slash) o no se sientan cómodas con la presente historia. Si puedes entrar en esta categoría, ruego que abandones esta historia. Dicho está; **sobre advertencia no hay engaño. **

* * *

**El amor es sólo para los idiotas**

Por:

PukitChan

En Hogwarts había ciento cuarenta y dos escaleras. De todas ellas, sólo era una la que conducía al lado oeste del cuarto piso, pero era tan poco utilizada que inclusive muchos desconocían su existencia. La razón para ello era bastante simple: se trataba de una escalera muy inquieta. Cuando un alumno intentaba caminar sobre ella, la escalera decidía cambiar de dirección completamente. Sus escalones rugían arrítmicamente mientras se movía de un lado a otro, haciendo imposible la misión de llegar al destino original para el que fue creada. Tenía trescientos cuarenta y ocho escalones y, de todos ellos, sólo trescientos eran reales. Andrew Kirke sabía todo esto perfectamente: había tenido demasiado tiempo para averiguarlo.

Posiblemente, Andrew era el único alumno en todo el castillo que se había tomado la molestia de usar esa escalera durante el transcurso del año, aunque en un principio fuera sólo un medio para escapar de la odiosa atención que muchos estudiantes habían decidido colocar sobre él. Y aunque estaba de acuerdo en que era un completo idiota, las burlas y las humillaciones habían sido tan duras, que Andrew terminó por refugiarse en esa desconocida y segura escalera.

Exactamente como ahora.

Sentado en el escalón cincuenta y siete, tenía el rostro apoyado entre sus manos mientras la escalera se movía incesantemente de un lado para otro, al parecer divertida de tener por fin un inquilino. Andrew, inmune a ello, únicamente seguía con la mirada el movimiento de los retratos que no hacían más que susurrar y señalarlo; seguramente se preguntaban por qué un Gryffindor de tercer año había permanecido dos horas sentado ahí, sin decir nada ni hacer el intento de llegar a algún lado, permitiendo a la escalera deslizarse a su antojo. Curiosamente, aquello no le molestaba a Andrew: comparado con algunos de sus compañeros, hasta los retratos eran amables. Sin embargo, aún no terminaba de determinar cuán patético era pensar eso.

Andrew enterró la cabeza entre sus manos. Aunque no quería recordar nada, todos los sucesos estaban presentes en su memoria; desde la manera en la que se cayó de la escoba, soltando un lamentable y dudoso grito durante el partido de quidditch de Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff, hasta su caminata hacia su sala común llena de abucheos y pesadas bromas en las que imitaban su caída. Cuando se presentó en las audiciones para el equipo, no había esperado que ése fuera el resultado. Ahora, gracias a su lamentable participación, para el colegio entero ―y hasta para él mismo― no era más que un idiota. Un enorme idiota con un sinnúmero de insultos más, otorgados por algunos miembros de Slytherin. Andrew admitía que, cuanto menos en ese sentido, la casa de las serpientes era bastante ingeniosa.

―_¡…estúpidos! ¡Son estúpidos! _

Andrew se sobresaltó al escuchar ese horrendo grito. No se necesitaba ser un genio para deducir que su mejor opción en ese momento era guardar silencio y quedarse quieto, esperando a que el dueño de la voz decidiera ignorarlo. Pronto se escucharon algunos murmullos provenientes de otras voces que lo obligaron a lamentar su suerte. Él únicamente quería estar solo y ahora, de la nada y sin planearlo, tenía a alguien acercándose a _su_ refugio. A su escalera.

―¡Sólo les dije que colocaran la poción sobre la mesa! ¡No era tan difícil! ―continuó la voz, cada vez más cercana y furiosa. Andrew miró hacia el lado derecho, aterrándose cuando la escalera decidió que era una buena idea el quedarse quieta y así disponer a sus escalones para ser atravesados. _Genial_, pensó. _Hasta la puta escalera es una maldita conmigo. _

―Draco…

―¡Ah, cállense! ¿Qué otra cosa podía esperar de ustedes, par de imbéciles?

Al escuchar el nombre, el muchacho palideció. Malfoy era, probablemente, la única persona en todo Hogwarts que se alegraba de verlo, porque de esa manera podía burlarse libremente de Gryffindor sin que otros lo consideraran un imbécil por ello. Y si tal y como se escuchaba en el tono de sus palabras, Malfoy estaba enojado, Andrew no tenía la menor duda de con quién descargaría toda esa ira si llegaba a descubrirlo. Sollozó. No necesitaba más problemas. _De verdad que no. _

―¡Pero estoy sorprendido! ―exclamó Malfoy, apareciendo finalmente dentro de su rango de visión. Venía acompañado de dos figuras a las cuales Andrew no les había prestado demasiada atención, pero que conocía porque eran quienes siempre coreaban sus insultos.

―¿Qué te sorprende? ―preguntó una voz ronca. El Gryffindor, sin poder controlar su curiosidad, ladeó ligeramente el rostro para ver mejor la escena que ocurría a poca distancia de donde estaba: Malfoy estaba de espaldas viendo a sus dos acompañantes; uno de ellos miraba hacia el suelo, como si realmente se sintiera culpable por cualquier cosa que hubiera hecho. El otro mantenía los ojos entrecerrados.

―¡Que aún siendo ustedes están vivos! ¡Eso sí me sorprende!

Andrew mordió su labio inferior, intentando reprimir la altisonante palabra que atravesó su mente. Ellos de ninguna manera eran sus personas favoritas, pero aun así…

―Ustedes son…

―¡Está bien, cállate! ¡Eres un estúpido!

El Gryffindor tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que había sido su propia voz la que se impuso sobre la de Malfoy. Para cuando lo comprendió, ya estaba de pie y mostrándose descaradamente ante el muchacho rubio, quien había girado su rostro irritado para buscar al imbécil que había osado interrumpirle. Andrew observó cómo Malfoy, que en un inicio mantenía su ceja levantada, esbozó una sonrisa divertida al reconocerlo.

―¡Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí! ―exclamó, arrastrando las palabras de un modo totalmente irritante―. Nada más y nada menos que a uno de los mejores jugadores que la historia de Gryffindor ha dado. ¿Volverás a gritar como una niña si te arrojo también la snitch?

Andrew se sonrojó mientras apretaba sus labios. ¿Por qué se había arrojado voluntariamente a los problemas? ¿No era acaso ya suficiente con todos los insultos que cada mañana recibía?

―¿Qué sucede? ―continuó Malfoy, caminando hacia las escaleras, pero sin pisar el primer escalón―. ¿Ahora ya no tienes interés en decir algo? Por un momento creí escucharte decir que me callara.

―No tienes por qué tratarlos así ―farfulló―. Son… son tus amigos.

Malfoy tensó su boca, como si estuviera reprimiendo alguna respuesta mordaz. Sin embargo, el gesto fue tan rápido que posiblemente Andrew simplemente lo hubiera imaginado. Aun así, Malfoy le dedicó una fría mirada antes de dirigirse a los dos chicos que, pese a recibir una gran dosis de insultos, se acercaron a proteger su espalda.

―Gryffindor, por supuesto ―expresó y, por la forma en la que hizo, estaba claro que no se trataba de un halago. Su voz continuó arrastrándose, cada vez más irónica―. Ustedes tres podrían ser amigos. Aunque siendo tan penoso como eres, hasta Crabbe y Goyle serían mejores que tú, Kirke.

El muchacho se sonrojó de la rabia, pero no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para expresarla porque Malfoy, quizá intuyendo el peligro, dio un paso hacia atrás y se alejó de ahí, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa llena de satisfacción. Crabbe lanzó una especie de gruñido que arrugó su boca y siguió el camino de Malfoy. Andrew suspiró aliviado, creyendo que se había salvado, cuando descubrió que uno de los _guardaespaldas _del rubio continuaba ahí; Gregory Goyle, de pie y mirándolo, logró que Andrew hiciera lo que casi nadie había hecho antes, al menos no en Hogwarts: que se fijara en él con atención.

Fue así como Andrew descubrió unos intensos ojos negros, escondidos en un rostro de pómulos altos y ligeramente sonrojados. El Gryffindor rió nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la mejilla, porque aunque no se sentía amenazado, por alguna incomprensible razón sí estaba incómodo.

―Eh… ¿te gustan estas escaleras? Son útiles para buscar un refugio cuando quieres estar solo…

Goyle entreabrió los labios, pero ninguna palabra salió de ellos. Al final, después de otros incómodos segundos, el Slytherin siguió torpemente el rastro de sus amigos, dejando a Andrew solo y aliviado.

* * *

Aunque había perdido contra ellos, Andrew no tardó en descubrir cuán cómodo era estar cerca de los miembros de Hufflepuff: no solían ser tan desagradables con él y, probablemente porque no lo consideraban una amenaza, no les importaba si se quedaba a mirar la práctica durante los entrenamientos de quidditch. No es como si lo hubieran desterrado de los entrenamientos de Gryffindor o algo parecido, sino que simplemente le daba demasiada vergüenza ponerse de pie frente a las miradas de un grupo de personas demasiado apasionadas en ese deporte. Tendría que enfrentar al equipo tarde o temprano, pero ahora no se sentía con demasiados ánimos para ellos.

Elevó una mano al cielo, allí donde veía a los jugadores vestidos de amarillo desplazarse de un lado a otro. Comparado con ellos, había que admitir que su vuelo era bastante malo, aunque siempre había estado seguro de que con un poco de práctica podría mejorar… ¿era tarde para un segundo intento? ¿Para callar la boca a todos? O quizás esta vez _sí estaba_ volando demasiado alto…

Un suspiro cansado saltó de su voz mientras estiraba su cuerpo aún sentado en las gradas del campo. Se rascó la cabeza, preguntándose si podría robar una escoba para intentar volar un rato, tal vez en la noche fuera buen momento. Así nadie se daría cuenta de nada y aquello reduciría considerablemente sus altas posibilidades de obtener nuevas burlas si por casualidad llegara a caerse otra vez de la escoba.

Fue entonces, al considerar las repercusiones de una caída de más de veinte metros, cuando lo vio.

Gregory Goyle, sentado a cierta distancia de donde Andrew estaba, mantenía su rostro mirando hacia el cielo, al parecer intensamente concentrado en las jugadas que los Hufflepuff realizaban. Su cuello estaba cubierto por la larga bufanda de su casa y algo en el partido que arriba se desarrollaba debió llamar su atención porque frunció el ceño ligeramente. Andrew deseó saber por qué no se había percatado de su presencia con anterioridad cuando aquello era sospechoso. Sin embargo, los Hufflepuff parecían tan poco interesados en Goyle como en él, así que probablemente a ambos los consideraban más un arbusto que una amenaza. Vamos, tal para cual…

Al darse cuenta del rumbo de sus pensamientos, Andrew retuvo el aliento durante un largo rato. _"¿Tal para cual?" _¿Por qué había sido justamente esa expresión la que había brotado de manera inesperada en su mente? No lo sabía y aquello ocasionó que empezara a morder compulsivamente su labio inferior, deteniéndose sólo cuando sintió una mirada fría ―una mirada que por alguna razón sentía conocer― clavándose en su persona. Tardó unos segundos, pero cuando enfocó su mirada descubrió a Goyle mirándolo también. Se había puesto de pie, y Andrew supuso que el Slytherin había estado a punto de marcharse cuando lo descubrió. Y si su teoría era acertada, ¿qué lo había retenido…? Un intenso temblor recorrió su cuerpo cuando otro fugaz pensamiento en su mente pareció decirle que él era el causante de eso. ¿Acaso querría burlarse? Razones no le faltaban. ¿Querría golpearlo? Para esto último no existía un buen motivo, pero Andrew sabía que eso en realidad no importaba. Detrás de Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle tenían la fama de ser unos buenos golpeadores, y no precisamente en el quidditch. Las nerviosas sacudidas en su labio inferior retornaron. Si se metía en una pelea con él, tenía nulas posibilidades de seguir vivo…

Tuvo un instante de pánico cuando reconoció el torpe andar de Goyle dirigirse hacia él. Giró la cabeza, considerando la posibilidad de huir, aunque si era sincero consigo mismo, probablemente acabaría tropezándose con sus propios pies. Cuando volvió a mirar, el Slytherin estaba cada vez más cerca. Empezó a analizar el escenario y consideró que los Hufflepuff eran suficientemente humanos para acudir en su ayuda en caso de que Goyle lo dejara sangrando. Tal vez hasta era una buena oportunidad. Si se enfrentaba a Goyle, quizás se consideraría como enfrentar a su inevitable destino y así todo quedaría olvidado para sus compañeros. _Al mal paso darle prisa, _¿no? Así es como recitaba aquel dicho…

―_Vamos, Andrew, tú puedes, tú puedes, tú puedes. _―Como si de un mantra se tratase, Andrew no dejaba de repetirse esas palabras, intentando llenarse de ese famoso valor Gryffindor que todos sus compañeros de casa parecían poseer menos él. Sus palabras fueron convirtiéndose en murmullos que no tardaron en desaparecer cuando, a escasos metros, ya podía reconocer la figura de Goyle mirándolo y siguiendo con lento andar. Andrew instintivamente levantó sus puños y se encogió ligeramente, listo para pelear cuando descubrió que Goyle lo observaba como si estuviera completamente loco. En ningún momento detuvo sus pasos y en el instante en el que pasó a su lado, el Slytherin soltó un resoplido de incredulidad antes de alejarse de él sin causarle ningún daño físico o verbal.

El Gryffindor volteó su cuerpo, aún con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión desconcertada. Sus puños se habían relajado y había dejado de temblar. Y cuando el otro salía ya del campo de quidditch, sin entender cómo, Andrew simplemente supo que Gregory Goyle jamás volvería a burlarse de él.

* * *

Aún con los guantes de piel de dragón cubriendo sus manos, Andrew sentía que estaba por congelarse. El invierno había caído con tanta fuerza ese año en el castillo que le era imposible quedarse quieto en un solo lugar. Y aunque la sala común de Gryffindor era lo bastante acogedora para mantener el frío alejado, aún era incómodo permanecer demasiado tiempo en ella. Si bien durante esas vacaciones la mayoría de los estudiantes habían huido de Hogwarts hacia sus casas, aún quedaban algunos con muy buena memoria para el quidditch. Y siendo tan pocos alumnos y sin profesores rondando en los pasillos todo el tiempo, era más fácil meterse con él. Así que de vez en cuando acababa huyendo a su refugio personal: las inquietas escaleras de lado oeste. No obstante, al llegar, entendió que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, alguien había ganado su lugar.

Al igual que cuando Andrew se sentaba en ella, ahora la escalera se movía de un lado para otro, divertida de transportar a su desconocido inquilino. El muchacho se tomó un tiempo para tener la decencia de vacilar y decidir si era bueno que su curiosidad fuera grande. Durante mucho tiempo no se había encontrado con nadie así que, ¿quién estaría justamente ahí? ¿Y si se trataba de alguien que se había quedado atorado en las escaleras y ahora no podía ni subir ni bajar por ellas? Definitivamente, y auto-convenciéndose con esa idea, Andrew decidió avanzar unos pasos más y ayudar.

_Él_ era a la última persona a la que esperaba encontrarse, sentado en los escalones, cuando repentinamente la escalera decidió dejarse de mover.

―¿Goyle? ―preguntó Andrew, sintiéndose muy estúpido después de eso. Obviamente se trataba de él, así que, ¿por qué dudarlo? Sin embargo, el Slytherin no pareció ofenderse con su duda, sino que se limitó a levantar la mirada y enfocarla en él. No parecía sorprendido por la presencia del Gryffindor y por un momento Andrew creyó que probablemente se debía a que era a él a quien estaba esperando en realidad. Pero tan rápido como esa idea llegó, Andrew la descartó porque su pensamiento sin duda era muy estúpido. ¿Gregory Goyle esperándolo? ¿Qué seguía? ¿Draco Malfoy pidiéndole perdón?

―Kirke.

Andrew parpadeó. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Goyle decir algo en voz alta, pero lo más sorprendente de todo es que el muchacho sabía cuál era su apellido. Además lo miraba con esos insistentes ojos oscuros. Contra toda lógica, el Gryffindor soltó un inesperado suspiro y habló:

―¿Quieres que me suba, verdad?

―¿Qué?

―Tú no ―murmuró Andrew, resignado―. La escalera se detuvo porque quiere que me suba en ella y esté contigo.

Entonces, Gregory sonrió. Pero fue una sonrisa tan sutil, tan pequeña y oculta, que Andrew dudó que pudiera clasificarse como tal.

―¿Hablas con las escaleras? Eres raro.

―Tú eres el que está sentado en ella ―contraatacó y comenzó a caminar por los escalones, sintiendo de inmediato que la escalera retomaba sus divertidos movimientos. Andrew saltó algunos escalones y, cuando finalmente consiguió llegar cerca de Goyle, se sentó dos escalones por debajo de él, y terminó apoyando su espalda en el barandal para poder mirar al otro.

―Ahora los dos estamos atrapados ―dijo un serio y ronco Goyle, mirándolo a los ojos.

―Estamos atrapados ―confirmó.

Fue cuando ocurrió.

Al inició se trató sólo de un distorsionado bufido. Luego de una mueca. Segundos después, cuando se tomaron su tiempo para entender que estaban sentados en una tonta escalera que no dejaba de moverse, comenzaron a reírse. Una risa fuerte y sincera que se transformó en una boba carcajada. Porque ellos eran idiotas. Tan idiotas que estaban atrapados voluntariamente en una situación estúpida por sí misma. Mientras otros se enfrentaban a perros de tres cabezas, ellos no podían ni detener la personalidad egocéntrica de una escalera.

―¡Somos patéticos! ―exclamó Andrew, limpiándose los ojos de las lágrimas que su risa le había ocasionado. Ahora sabía que, sin darse cuenta, ellos ya eran amigos. Quizá hasta más que eso. O cuánto menos eso fue lo que pensó cuando vio que las facciones de Goyle parecían cambiar radicalmente cuando el muchacho sonreía: su rostro se coloreaba y mostraba unos dientes curiosamente blancos. También sus ojos brillaban y en sus mejillas aparecía el rastro de unos diminutos hoyuelos. Lo más curioso de todo era cómo en esos instantes, Goyle parecía ser otra persona. El tipo de persona que te gustaría tener en tu lista de amigos.

Mientras Andrew pensaba eso, Goyle levantó su mano para cubrir su boca. El Gryffindor miró sus gruesas manos y comprobó que tenía unos nudillos blandos y una piel rosácea. A simple vista, sus manos negaban los rumores que recorrían al Slytherin: alguien que tuviera unos nudillos así, no podría haber golpeado a alguien. Decidió tomar aire profundamente y encogerse de hombros, sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

―¿De quién te escondes, Goyle?

―De Vincent ―respondió―. ¿Y tú?

Andrew rió.

―De toda mi sala común.

* * *

Se dejaron caer sobre el césped, agitados. Tanto Andrew como Goyle habían tenido la posición de golpeadores en el equipo de quidditch, así que aprovechaban que los campos estaban solo para intentar mejorar sus habilidades. Ambos sabían que eran pésimos, pero no parecían tenerlo en consideración. Después de todo, no existían posibilidades de que volvieran a jugar con sus respectivos equipos.

―¡Vaya que somos malos! ¡Pero tú eres peor que yo, Greg!

―Tú eres el que se sostuvo de mí porque estabas por desmayarte.

Andrew forzó una risa. Más que por su fobia a las alturas, sabía que había chocado a propósito contra Goyle. No sabía por qué, pero estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo. Sobre todo porque existían cosas que no podrían repetirse y ése era el momento perfecto. Estaban solos y Andrew sabía que esos momentos no volverían a repetirse. Simplemente no volverían a pasar.

El valor recorrió con fuerzas sus venas. Miró de soslayo y cuando Gregory cerró los ojos para respirar tranquilamente, supo que era el momento. Se animó, con torpeza, a colocar su mano sobre la de Goyle y cerró los ojos, esperando un rechazo que nunca llegó porque en ese instante, el Slytherin entrelazó los dedos con los suyos.

Y la sonrisa en los labios de ambos floreció.

* * *

―¡Se están besando!

Andrew se alejó bruscamente del cuerpo de Greg cuando escuchó esa voz, sin embargo, un brazo lo retuvo a su lado. Asustado, notó que Greg lo sujetaba, pero miraba a Crabbe, quien ese momento había abierto cómicamente la boca al mirarlos. Greg carraspeó y Crabbe cerró los ojos y sacudió su cuerpo, como si un fuerte escalofrío lo hubiera recorrido. Entonces se rascó la nuca, incómodo, y cuando sus ojos fríos recorrieron a ambos, Andrew temió lo peor. Pero lo único que Crabbe terminó por pronunciar fue:

―Ten cuidado. Malfoy está haciendo sus rondas.

Gregory asintió y esbozó una sonrisa agradable, esa que Andrew le había visto sólo con él. Al arrastrarlo a un aula vacía, fue cuando la sorpresa se reveló.

―Vincent es mi amigo. Lo sabe. ¿Cómo no iba a saberlo? Pasábamos casi todo nuestro tiempo libre, juntos.

Andrew sonrió.

―Tienes un buen amigo, Greg.

Y el Slytherin asintió.

* * *

Andrew, tirado en el suelo y sin poder dejar de temblar, sollozó. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Nunca se había llevado mal con ese sujeto, pero ahora, con la guerra desarrollándose, todo había cambiado. Tal vez lo querían muerto. Después de todo, ¿quién necesitaba en una guerra a un idiota? Malfoy había dicho eso. Y seguramente había estado en lo cierto.

―_¡Crucio!_

Gimió de dolor. ¿Por qué no se había alejado de Greg cuando Jack Sloper se lo había advertido? ¿Por qué se había aferrado a la idea de que era bueno, aún cuando lo había alejado de su lado? Debería haberlo sabido. Que con la llegada de los Carrow al colegio, todo Slytherin sería arrastrado junto con ellos.

―_¡Crucio! _―La voz de Crabbe, fuerte y ronca, pronunció la maldición que hizo a Andrew retorcerse de dolor en el piso. Chilló y un desgarrador grito apenas pudo cubrir la risa de los profesores, Alecto y Amycus Carrow, cuyo pasatiempo favorito era mostrar los efectivos usos de la maldición _Cruciatus. _Crabbe y Goyle eran de sus mejores alumnos.

Andrew estaba a punto de desmayarse cuando la tortura se detuvo. Escuchó cómo los profesores daban unas instrucciones y se alejaban del lugar. Luego, cuando unos minutos después todo quedó en silencio y creyó que moriría abandonado a su suerte, sintió unos brazos rodearlo y levantarlo. Crabbe lo ponía de pie, sin mucho tacto.

―¿Qué…?

―Cállate ―susurró y guardó silencio. Andrew podía palpar sus nervios―. Tenía que hacerlo si quería que se fueran. Gregory ha encontrado un lugar donde puedas esconderte. Tenemos que darnos prisa.

Minutos después, en un pasillo oscuro y silencioso, Andrew sintió cómo unos brazos familiares lo acogían. No podía verlo, pero sabía que era Gregory quien lo sostenía y lo animaba a caminar un poco más allá. Andrew se quejó, pero Gregory inmediatamente le calló la boca con las manos. Entonces se acercó a su mejilla y depositó un frío beso en ella.

―Greg…

―Sobrevive ―susurró en su oído. Luego, Andrew comprendió que no estaban solos porque Gregory lo pasó a otros brazos y le dijo, a quien fuera que estuviera sosteniéndolo, una clara orden―: Cuídalo… por favor.

Más pasos. Y después, oscuridad.

* * *

Andrew abrió los ojos lentamente. Todo su cuerpo dolía. Cada detalle era una sensación molesta en su cabeza. Cada respiración era como agujas enterrándose en él.

―Pensé que nunca despertarías ―dijo y Andrew reconoció la voz de Jack, su compañero de habitación. Intentó enfocar la mirada y encontró una sonrisa divertida, en un rostro ojeroso y cansado.

―¿Dónde estoy?

―Aquí se reúne el E.D. El ejército de Dumbledore. Es una mezcla de cuartel general y refugio para nosotros. La llaman algo así como la Sala de los Menesteres.

―¿Cómo…?

―Gregory me mandó un mensaje. Te quería a salvo. Y yo también ―añadió, esto último con un dejo de ironía en su voz. Jack se aseguró de que nadie los estuviera viendo antes de continuar―. Te dejó un mensaje…

Andrew tomó el papel que Jack le ofrecía. Tembloroso, lo abrió. La letra fea de Goyle saltó a la vista de inmediato en un mensaje de una sola palabra.

_«Sobrevive»_

Y Andrew prometió sobrevivir. Por sí mismo. Por él. Por ellos. Porque eran idiotas, tal y como lo había dicho Malfoy. Porque sólo un par de idiotas enamorados harían tantas estupideces sólo para mantener el otro a salvo.

―Malfoy tenía razón, Jack ―susurró Andrew, riendo secamente.

―¿En qué?

―En que somos idiotas.

Jack le golpeó ligeramente.

―Está bien ser un idiota entonces, Andrew.

_Lo era. Realmente lo era. _

* * *

**Autora al habla:**

¡Buenas noches a quienes hayan logrado llegar hasta aquí! ¡Aplausos a ustedes e infinitas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer esta historia poco convencional!

Bueno, esta historia originalmente era para un reto de uno de los tantos foros donde estoy apuntada. En este reto, se designó una pareja al azar y a mí me tocó Andrew Kirke y Gregory Goyle. Debo admitirlo: estoy extremadamente orgullosa de este fic, realmente siento que pude unir a este par en un ambiente que a mí me suena convincente; ¿cómo decirlo? Creo que hasta yo me creo mi propio escrito xDDDD. No sé, les encontré mucha química a estos dos desadaptados de Hogwarts, a los que el resto del mundo considera que son un par de idiotas. Vamos, de ahí el título del fic. De verdad, puedo decirlo sin vergüenza alguna, disfruté escribiendo sobre estos dos chicos. Son tan guay.

Por razones varias no pude meter este relato a participación, pero, como en medio de mi estado de "_puedes ser realmente infantil cuando te lo propones_" agradezco muchísimo a **Shirokyandi** y a **Cissy** por haberme convencido de publicarlo. :)

Gracias enormes a FanFiker-FanFinal por su invaluable ayuda para betear el texto. Si luce tan bonito es por ella :)! ¡Te quiero, cielo!

Y pues eso. Ellos son OTP. Larga vida a las OTP. Hasta entonces, se despide la escritora perdida, PukitChan.

**~Travesura Realizada~**


End file.
